The Ice Mage and his Daughter
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Sylvia and Gray moments. I own nothing but a sad case of procrastination.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Mage and His Daughter**

 **Why not?**

 _First Prompt: Her_

Beautiful winter. That was Gray's daughter in two words, well to him at least. She definitely had her mother's beauty. Hell, she was a living replica of Juvia besides the fact that his daughter got the color of his eyes. But winter, he knew for a fact.

The moment she was born it sent shivers down his spine. Juvia's too. And her snow white skin was cold to the touch. Well, as cold as a baby can be. He thought it was just an ice wizard thing but boy was he wrong. But even then her face when she looked up at him melted his heart.

She was sitting on his lap, her blue curls damp from the previous bath thanks to Gray and she couldn't help but play with his necklace which she loved so much.

Her purple nightgown still reached the bottom of her feet even when it rode up, she had a very petite figure. And her hands were small and slender.

"Syl, don't you think it's about time for bed?" He asked, peeking under the girl's hair which was dangling from her jaw creating a curtain around her face.

She simply nodded her head and kept being mesmerized by his necklace.

'She must really like my necklace..' He thought and got an idea.

"Listen up kid, you gotta make sure you become an ice wizard okay? 'Cause I need a partner for when I'm gonna kick Flame Brain's butt." He told the young girl. "Remember, you're always daddy's little girl. Got that? Not Mommy's. Daddy's."

Sylvia looked up at her father and smiled, giving him a big sloppy kiss on his forehead.

Gray then took off his necklace and put it around her own neck. "Daddy's. Not Mommy's."

"Daddy-sama!" She said and he smiled.

"Right."

"I love you Syl."

"Love-love Daddy-sama!" Sylvia wailed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ice Mage and his Daughter**

 _Prompt: Bullies and Gray Don't Collide_

Little Sylvia Fullbuster was skipping down the street, clad in her new yellow dress that her Aunt Lucy had so graciously bought her.

She wanted to meet her Dad, who was in the park, running in Fairy Tail's annual marathon.

"Go go Daddy-sama go go!" She quietly chanted along the way, waving her fists up and down as she went along the path.

"Oh lookie here Vince..its the little blue headed cold freak."

Sylvia whipped her head around and saw the boys who had been her bullies for quite sometime now.

"Uh, uh, uh.."

Now don't get me wrong, Sylvia loved to knock some heads every once and awhile, but these guys were the resident thugs..and nearly twice her age. She knew when to back off, unlike her best friend Luna Dragneel.

"My daddy-sama..he..he"

"Oh shut it twerp."

Sylvia tried to back off but he quickly landed a punch right above her eye,nearly knocking her eye in.

Tears pooled up in the girl's eyes and she emitted a pure scream of pain, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Or so she thought.

 _Over at the marathon..._

"Oi stripper.." Natsu called out to his frienemey, the S-class ice mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster.

"What?"

"I just heard your kid screamin'."

"Which one?"

"High pitched scream of pain..it was Sylvia. Or Storm."

"Hey! Uncle Natsu I'm right here!" The dark haired boy screamed and the dragonslayer waved him off.

"Damn..I gotta go. Hey Speedy Gonzalez (Rin)! Fill in for your old man will ya?" Gray asked his 2nd born.

"Yeah dad! I'll totally win too!" Rin exclaimed. And so the blue haired 10 year old stood in for his pissed off dad.

 _Back over with Sylvia-chan.._

Punch after punch was landed upon the girl, and she couldn't do anything. She was beaten up so much to the point that she couldn't fight back.

"Oi, bastards. Get your hands off of her." Gray stood in front of the two thugs, arms crossed and a look of death plastered on his face.

Coldness was emitting from him and rage only fueled it more. The two boys looked at him with fear upon seeing the mark placed upon his (now) bare chest.

"Uh..we are so sorry! We didn't know she was a part of Fairy Tail!" The boys let go of her and cowered in fear.

"Ice Make Lance!"

The two boys were out cold (haha pun intended), and Sylvia was safely in her father's arms.

"Daddy-sama? Don't you have a race?" She asked, looking up at the victorious man.

"Rin wanted to do it so much I let 'em. Besides, who would've saved you?"

"I could have beaten them on my own ya know."

"I think you'll need to learn more than Ice Make Snow Cone." Gray told his daughter."C'mon, I think Mira might have made some cake for the winner we could steal. And we can patch you up."

"Okay, Daddy-sama! I'd do anything with you!" She gleefully cheered and wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

He had her heart forever, and she his.

 **Bonus**

"Woohoo! Go Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin!"

The guild erupted into cheers for the boy. He had just won the marathon and gotten his wish of a year's supply of saltwater taffy.

"Hey Juvia! Your kid won the marathon!" Gajeel hollered to Juvia.

"Oh Rin-kun! Mommy's so proud!"

She hugged the boy and he had a proud expression on his face.

"What about you Storm-kun?" Juvia asked her first born.

"I got 8th..."

"Ah, you did good in Mommy's opinion."

She hugged Storm and he smiled affectionately at his mother. He was definitely her favorite, as bad as favorites were. Well, I mean Gray obviously had his claim on Sylvia.

Sylvia was seated on her father's lap, smiling at the scene in front of her. A white bandage becoming the newest accessory of her outfit.

"What happened to Sylvia! Who hurt her?" Storm and Rin said at the same time, as they were very protective of their little sister.

"Don't worry about it Storm and Rin! Daddy-sama took care of it!" She cheerily said and kissed his cheek.

"Where did the winners cake go?" Mira asked and the two were out of there in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**A request from AyaAC.**

 **The Ice Mage and his Daughter**

 _Prompt: Alphabet Soup for the Soul_

Everything was hectic right now. Fairy Tail was in the middle of one of their battles against a dark guild and everything had to be organized and ready for a counterattack. Gray however, was stuck on paperwork duty and his very playful daughter insisted Gray be her playmate.

"Ugh! Dammit..why can't I get this paperwork done! It's a counterattack not a lawsuit!" Gray whined, running his hands through his hair.

He felt a little tug on his boxers and looked down, only to see his daughter holding her Elsa doll in one hand. "Daddy-sama play with me?" She asked, giving Gray her puppy eyes.

"Not now Syl." He gruffly said, and returned back to his paperwork.

"But Daddy-sama!" She whined. So persistent, just like her mother.

"I said no Syl, now go play over there." Gray said with annoyance laced in his voice.

"But Dad-" She started to whine.

"NO SYLVIA!" He snapped and the girls eyes welled up with tears. She ran off crying, dropping the Elsa doll and hiding in her room.

Gray sighed and continued his paperwork, feeling even more guilty by the second.

 _The next morning..._

 _"_ Sylvia-chan..time to get up sweetie." Juvia woke her sleeping daughter, stroking the tendrils of hair out of her face.

Sylvia opened her eyes and suddenly remembered what had happened the previous night. She stayed silent, not even wishing her mother a good morning.

Sylvia averted her dark orbs to the side and leaned into her mother's embrace, wanting her to hold her.

Juvia held the girl in her arms and walked out into the main room, depositing her onto her eldest brother, Storm. She had to make breakfast for the group.

"Syl, what's wrong?" Storm asked, adjusting the little girl so her head was buried in his neck, and was laying on top of him.

She shook her head and continued to lie there. Storm kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, in hopes to sooth her.

"Mom, what's wrong with Sylvia?" Rin bluntly asked. Juvia just shrugged and continued to chop up some leeks that were in front of her.

Then Gray walked into the room, looking tired and exhausted. He yawned and saw the group only in a haze, but once he saw a tiny blur of blue flash by him he remembered what had happened and felt extremely guilty. He hated to see her cry, it was like he was having a thousand needles pierced into him all at once.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said in a sickly-sweet voice. "What did you do to my only daughter?!"

Juvia snapped.

After 15 minutes of continuous yelling, Juvia finally flicked the top of his forehead and told him to make it up to her.

 _At lunchtime..._

Sylvia was weeping in her room, not wanting to see anyone..especially her father.

She heard the door click open, and heavy footsteps told her it was the man she didn't want to see.

"This is something your Grandmother, Mika, made me when I was little..I'm sorry Syl." He said and walked out the door.

Sylvia, now intrigued, slowly crept over to her little tea table where the now present bowl was placed. She looked inside and saw a reddish broth, but floating in the broth were all of the letters of the alphabet.

"A..B..C..D..E..F..G.." She kept going on and on, remembering the lessons her Aunt Levy had tought all of the kids in the guild. "H..I..J..K..L..M..N..O..P.."

"Q..R..S..T..U..V..W..X..Y..and Z."

In that moment she realized her father didn't hate her..he just got angry, and everyone gets angry sometimes..even Mommy.

She walked into the common room and walked towards the man who was playing with some ice, trying to sculpt it.

"Daddy-sama…" She said. "I forgive you."

Gray smiled and picked up the little girl who squealed when Gray tickled her.

"You know you couldn't stay mad at me for long!" He said and attacked the girl with kisses, which just like her mom, loved when Gray gave them kisses.

"Well…" She sighed and hugged the man once again. "Your lucky Grandmother Mika and you know how to cook."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have a name but it was requested by a Guest.**

 **The Ice Mage and his Daughter**

 _Prompt: You Caught the Wrong Fish, Buddy!_

"EEEEKKKK!" The little bluenette screamed, her kidnapper covering her mouth with his gloved palm so she couldn't be heard if she screamed again.

Sylvia thrashed and kicked around, trying to position her hands in make position but it was too late, she was already in a bag.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Sylvia disappeared'! How can she just 'disappear'?!" Gray screamed, angry and frustrated that his little girl had gotten kidnapped.

"I-I'm sorry Gray-san! I should've looked after her better!" Wendy cried, sad and guilty about letting his daughter get kidnapped while she was babysitting.

(Psst! Wendy was in a temporary state of freezing, which means she was frozen in time and couldn't react. The only ones that could hear were the ice mages, that's why they muffled her screams.)

"It's okay Wendy, it's not your fault." Gray said and rubbed the woman's back, she looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We'll find her dad!" Rin cheered, reassuring his dad.

"You are not going. Only I am going. It's my daughter." He strictly said.

"Well she's our sister!"

"And you're my son! I cannot take that risk." Gray shouted, but his words resided to a whisper. "I can't lose another one of you."

"Mommy and Daddy will go Rin. Besides, you need to stay behind to tell Storm when he comes back from his mission." Juvia said and he nodded, understanding the task that was put on him.

"Juvia you're not going either." Gray said.

"Gray. I can go if I want to or if I think it is necessary." You now someone was in deep shit when she didn't put the suffix after their name.

"Juvia please..for me." Gray said and she hesitated, but nodded. She knew all about the past he had and this only could be a way to regain himself.

"Okay Gray-sama."

"P-P-Please..do-on't h-hurt me.." Sylvia pleaded, trying to avoid the man's anger towards her at all costs.

"You're gonna be good on the market..I know a few pervs with a taste for blue-haired girls." The man said, licking his lips. "Including myself."

"N-No s-stop.." She weakly squeaked out, trying to guard her body.

"Take one more step asshole and you're a goner." A deep voice sounded behind the man and saw the famous Ice Devil Slayer/ Ice Make Mage, Gray Fullbuster.

"Uh..uh..I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your kid!" The man pleaded.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS TO OTHER KIDS AS WELL!" He shouted and ice blasted his ass back to the other side of the city.

"Daddy-sama!" Sylvia cheered and Gray untied her from the ropes she was bound by.

Sylvia hugged her dad's legs and Gray picked her up, walking back towards the town.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes. I'll be okay."

And the duo walked home into the sunset. (Perfect timing Gray!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Another request from AyaAC!**

 **The Ice Mage and his Daughter**

 _Prompt: Caregiver_

"Behave for Mommy okay?" Juvia asks her three children. She all kisses their heads and walks over to her husband.

"Behave yourself Gray-sama." She scolds and kisses him, then taking off and waving to her family.

" _ **ACHOO!**_ " A sneeze can be heard and all look towards Gray's direction.

"Dad, you okay?" Storm asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Were you crying because Mommy left?" Rin asked, mockingly.

"Shut it, kid."

"I'm sad Mommy left.." Sylvia moped but then immediately perked up again. "Can we eat some candy Daddy-sama?"

"Yeah Mom never lets us eat candy! Only after dinner." Rin said.

"Absolutely not, knowing you kids there's no way in hell that you're getting extra candy." Gray replied and walked back to where he was watching the television lacrima. " _ **ACHOO!**_ "

The three kids looked back at him and Gray just gave them a "go run along and play, you have a guild" look.

"Daaaddddd..Daaaaadddddd...DAAAADDDD!" Rin whined.

"What?!" Gray snapped, he was in an unusually cranky mood.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Whatever's in the ice box."

 _Now the Fullbuster kids were gonna assume this, so they trained Sylvia to say this right about now.._

"Daddy-sama, where do babies come from?"

Gray was in a state of shock, he was not answering this.

"Yeah dad, tell 'er. Or just get us something to eat.." Storm bargained.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go, c'mon." Gray got up from his nap and grabbed his wallet, putting it is his back pocket.

"Dad, we've been in our sleepwear all day, so have you." Storm said.

"Okay fine. Get dressed, Storm get something for Sylvia too." Gray said. " _ **ACHOO!**_ '

"Go. Or we don't get anything."

 _At the rebuilt 8island…._

The Fullbuster's were seated at a booth, sitting with their dinner in front of them. Gray got chicken tacos, Storm got some wings, Rin got grilled cheese, and Sylvia got some crackers and chicken and cheese cubes.

All was peaceful at the moment. Until, " _ **ACHOO!**_ '

"DAADD!"

 _The next morning…_

To say Gray felt like absolute shit was an understatement. He was calling Erza to come and take care of his kids because Juvia would freak if the kid's were left with a sick and vulnerable father to take care of them.

"Hey, Erza can you do me a favor?" He glanced at Sylvia who was snuggled into his side, seemingly asleep.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Can you come babysit the kids. I feel awful."

"Of course Gray. I'll be over in-"

Sylvia had grabbed the portable communication lacrima and spoke.

"Hi Aunt Erza! Don't worry about taking care of Daddy-sama, I can do it!" She said.

"Oh hello Sylvia. I trust that he's in your care, do you mind if I stop by anyway? I could help." Erza asked.

"Yes, that's fine. See you soon! Love you!"

"I love you too Sylvia. See you soon."

"Daddy-sama did not tell me that he was sick. I will take care of you." She said and pulled the covers over his body. "Sleep Daddy-sama. You need your rest."

"Okay Doc." He said and shut his eyes warily.

A knock at the door signaled that their beloved Aunt was there and Storm opened the door, he was the oldest.

"Hey Aunt Erza." He said and she walked in, hugging the boy.

"How are you Storm?" She asked.

"Good."

"AUNT ERZA!" Rin shouted and zipped towards her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hello Rin. Good to see you." Erza said and affectionately scruffed the boys hair. "Now where's the Little Miss Doctor?"

"In our parents room, watching him sleep." Storm pointed to the door.

She walked into the room and put a hand on Sylvia's shoulder.

"Aunt Erza!" She whisper screamed and hugged her.

"Hello Sylvia."

"I've been making sure he sleeps." Sylvia told her aunt.

"Well good. Why don't we make him some soup? It's almost lunch." She suggested.

"Yea!" She exclaimed and followed Erza out of the room.

"Now add the parsnips." Erza said. Sylvia did as she was instructed and added the parsnips to the pot of broth. "Now the leeks."

Their soup was almost ready and it was almost half past one. Juvia would be returning home anytime now.

"Daddy-sama! Lunch time!" Sylvia shouted and about 5 minutes later a tired looking Gray walked into the kitchen.

"Thank god you came." Gray mouthed to Erza and she smiled at him.

"Everybody get a bowl, and save some for your mother." Erza said and everyone grabbed a bowl and once they did, sat down at their table.

Just as everyone sat down Juvia entered through the door.

"Just in time." Erza smiled and Juvia looked astonished.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"I had to take care of Daddy-sama so I had Aunt Erza help me a little bit. Daddy-sama got sick." Sylvia explained.

"Take a bowl Juvia." Erza told her.

"Many thanks Erza-san." Juvia said and dropped her things by the door, pulling up a chair.

The six sat at the dining room table, conversing about their days and Juvia's mission.

Old memories.

"Once we even switched bodies. Your father was in Lucy's body and I was in Happy's!" Erza told them.

Their Master, which still showed in spirit form like Mavis.

"Master-san held off the mighty dragon, and saved us for awhile even!" Juvia said.

Their grandparents.

"I only knew your grandfather for a little bit. But it's why your named Sylvia, sweetheart." Gray said.

And for that little while, everything was at peace. Being one small part of one big family, we know as…

 _Fairy Tail._


End file.
